Almost Like Being In Love
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the Heartbreak, let's sneak a peak at what our Bohemian couples have been up to on this evening of passion/love/commercial old b*******. XD


**A/N: An early Valentines Day present for y'all. Just thought I'd show a few different tablos from the various different couples around the Heartbreak on this very special Hallmark holiday :D (Bitter that I don't have a date? Me?... Perhaps just a touch XD) We Will Rock You doesn't belong to me, but if anyone is struggling with an idea for a Valentines present for me… *cough*hint*cough*  
The notorious Sid, Mot and Blink belong to their creators MissLoaf91 and Werepuppyblack respectively, many thanks to them for the kind permission to use them in this drabble. Jovi belongs to moi.**

**Much love to you all, have a great weekend!  
Xx**

A cold pair of feet awoke Galileo from his sleep as they slid in between his calves. The shivering body of a bony girl pushed up against him, stealing any warmth he'd previously had. As he clung tightly to the sharp figure of Scaramouche he brushed her hair aside, expecting to find her wide awake. To his surprise she still seemed to be sleeping, it seemed that even unconscious she found ways of winding him up and making him fall even more pathetically in love with her at the same time.

She exhaled loudly, pulling his arms over her as if they were a blanket, as they brushed past her face Galileo grimaced. She'd been drooling in her sleep and now his arm was covered in it, yet he didn't move to wipe it. He didn't want to disturb her.

An empty cider bottle lay on the floor next to their mattress, it didn't take much to get either of them drunk, and so the two litres had served them well on their Valentines evening together.

3333

Her throat throbbing from shouting so much, Jovi sat with her head pressed against Aretha's chest, stale tears staining her pale face as they rolled down her cheeks. Every so often she would remind herself to breathe and take a large gasping breath. Her head pounded as she squeezed her eyes shut, her thumb serving as a comforter in her mouth and her free fingers tracing figure eights on Aretha's skin.

Aretha curled the young girl's hair around her fingertips and sighed, leaning down to kiss her cold forehead. As she felt Jovi shake beneath her she pulled the blanket tightly around the two of them and held her tighter. She felt her heavy eyelids begin to droop, the evening of arguments with Jovi taking its toll on her energy levels.

Jovi blinked up at her valentine and pulled her knitted hat further down on her head to hide her face. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Aretha told her, cupping the girls cheek in her hand and brushing a thumb across the tear tracks.

3333

Meat rested her head against the wall, a faraway look in her eyes as she stared across the platform, her legs outstretched in front of her. It was late and the only source of light came from the green, 'Fire Exit' signs that although utterly useless these days, the Bohemians had still left intact. She pondered on the previous year, so much had happened and yet she still felt an emptiness. Pulling at the fray on her shorts she bit her lip and looked down at her boots.

A small cough made her turn her attention to her right. Looking up she smiled as Sid stepped out of the shadows, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Alright babe?" Meat asked, shuffling over to make room for the blonde Bohemian to sit next to her.

Sid nodded and grinned, "I- uhm…" she held out a crumpled magazine page that had been folded in half, the front of it covered in heart motifs. "I found this on the floor… It says inside that it's for you." She felt her cheeks turn scarlet as she lowered herself onto the floor besides Meat.

Meat unfolded the magazine page with curiosity. Inside she recognised Sid's handwriting, despite the fact she'd signed the valentines greeting with a large question mark.

"Load of commercial bollocks if you ask me." Sid chimed, suddenly aware of the fact that she'd been watching Meat intently as she read.

Meat chuckled and placed a kiss on Sid's parted lips, "Happy Valentines Day Sid'."

3333

Motley rubbed her hands together and brought them up to her face, breathing hot air into her cupped palms in the hopes of bringing some colour back to her frost bitten skin. Pulling her sleeves up over the tips of her fingers with her teeth she suddenly felt the overwhelming suspicion that she was being watched. Looking up from beneath the large hood that fell well over her forehead she caught sight of two shining eyes staring back at her.

"What's up?" Blink stepped out from the darkness and sat next to his girlfriend, an awkward but adoring smile on his face as he continued to watch her fight with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"S'cold." Motley noted, flapping her dangling sleeves onto Blink's knee.

Blink slid his own hands into Motley's sleeves and clasped her cold hands in his, trying his hardest not to swear as he made contact with her icy skin.

"You really weren't kidding!" he grinned squeezing her hands tightly and pulling her further towards him. As she scooted alongside him he placed her hands into the large pocket on the front of his hoodie. They sat in silence for a while, both listening to the whistle of the wind as it rushed through the cracks in the wall.

Motley broke the silence. "So Happy Valentines day… and stuff," She gave a lopsided smile, barely visible from the shadow that her cap and hood cast across her face and budged him playfully with her shoulder.

"Am I your Valentine then?" Blink shoved her back with a hopeful grin.

Mot shrugged casually. "S'pose." She removed her hands from his pockets and pushed him once more with a little more force, laughing as he toppled to the side. Standing up she waved a hand casually over her shoulder. "Well, g'night." She made to leave but when she didn't hear the patter of Blink behind her she turned back to him and teased; "Well? Come on then puppy boy, are you joining me or not?"


End file.
